


The Goddess of Nothing

by VersusTheLight



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Ancient Greece, Brother-Sister Relationships, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hate to Love, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Magic Cock, Minor Violence, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mythology References, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Power Play, Religion, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersusTheLight/pseuds/VersusTheLight
Summary: While Hera was sitting at the base of a tree, reading one of Prometheus' scrolls in Mount Olympus, under the sun of Helios, Zeus tricks her and tries to force himself on her. Hera doesn't want him, but accepts him on the condition of getting married. Rhea, their mother and queen, watches over them and then invites Hera home to relieve her pain and grief, but neither the mother nor her daughter have any idea how the sacred and sorrowful night will end.
Relationships: Hera/Rhea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	The Goddess of Nothing

A.N.: The story is full of references from Greek mythology.

Ancient Greece  
Mount Olympus

While walking through the mother's long garden full of colorful flowers, various plants and small waterfalls, Hera wiped all the fresh tears from her green eyes as she pulled up her dirty, ripped silver dress' collar on her shoulder with the other hand. Her white scarf and golden hairpins covering her auburn hair were missing. Her neck, hips and breasts were still sore. The reddish light of the setting sun made her pain and frustration more intense.

Hours ago... Sitting at the base of a tree, reading one of Prometheus' scrolls full of knowledge, a gold-winged white bird fell from the tree branch to her bosom. It was alive, but couldn't fly. Hera smiled at its beauty, gently lifting the bird with both hands, putting a kiss on its back and pressing it on her breasts. She tried to stand up to help the bird, but suddenly, a dense white aura spread from the bird and gasped and fell back on her hips with fear and amazement. Her palms were now empty, and a large silhouette appeared through the white aura that spun through the air. Hera screamed, stood up and tried torun away, but a strong hand held her shoulder tightly, twisted her body around and knocked her back down to the ground. Hera stared with her widened eyes at the man grinning at her in silent astonishment. She knew Zeus' face very well. His curly black bushy beard was hiding his lips. The young god was now the king of all Olympus, and Hera was a prey as easy and weak as the bird that fell into her bosom. His built, muscular body and his paramount power were the dream of every goddess. But not this one's. Hera had only one feeling for him: Fear.

Zeus held her arms above her head as her body trembled with fear, Hera felt his warm breath on her eyelashes.

"My Beloved Sister! I couldn't bear your compassion. And softness of your breasts anymore!"

Hera opened her mouth to apologize, to beg for mercy, but felt bushy beard on her face before she could say anything. The ruler's mouth began to suck on her lips, cheeks, and tongue, covering them with his droolings. Hera tried to save her hands, but she couldn't move them an inch. Zeus held her both hands with one hand, reached down with his free hand, clutched her skirt and tore it off to reveal her naked, plump hips and grabbed one tightly, dipping his nails into the still-shocked goddess' pale flesh.

Hera screamed into his mouth as the tears filled her eyes. Zeus pulled his tongue out of her mouth, put his forehead down to hers, pullink his hand back from her hip. Hera wondered what was coming next and raised her head off the grass, looking down over her breasts, her tearful green eyes widened completely. Zeus had his massive cock in his fist and he was stroking it back and forth, aiming the head to her dark-haired holiness.

"Nhn- No! S-stop it, pl-"

The hot hardness slipped in before her cries ended, stretching her nether lips. Zeus clenched his teeth and gave all his strength to his waist but before he plunged his shaft into her, Hera lifted her knee up hard, struck it between his legs, put the god of the gods in pain and cut his breath. She turned her fearful eyes up and looked at his lightning eyes filled with pain. His facial muscles and beard trembled with anger. Hera looked at his dreadful face, and finally a tear flowed down from her green eyes. Was that the end of her cursed life? Cronus swallowed her the moment she was born. She grew up in a place where only darkness prevailed, and her only reality, darkness, was illuminated by the light of Zeus, after he killed their father. For what? To rape her and kill her? Prometheus had created humans, but although Hera was a goddess, she had always been jealous of their worthless lives. Although they were worthless, they had the right to choose freely. They could be with anyone they wanted. They could kill anyone they wanted. Most importantly, they could just say 'no'!

"No!" Hera shouted at his reddened face.

Zeus didn't even blink, but his deep breaths that warmed her face returned. He released her hands and held her throat tightly. Hera lifted her hands off the grass, holding Zeus' wrists firmly, trying to speak.

"You can take me! But... You- Hnk!"

She couldn't talk anymore, Zeus kept squeezing her throat. The young goddess had no other choice but to die. He was a murderer. Even the titans had bend the knee in front of him in fear. Even their own mother couldn't dare to stand in front of him and was far away, in the outskirts of Olympus. No one would come to Hera's help. Even his other brother, Poseidon, who wanted to marry her, would have passed them by quietly if he would have seen them now. As Hera lived the last moments of her desperate life, Zeus pulled his hands back suddenly, releasing the airways of the young goddess. Hera caressed her throat with both hands and coughed for a long time. She gazed at Zeus curiously.

"Speak, Hera! And beg me for forgiveness!"

His voice trembled all the trees around them. Hera didn't even know what to say. She could beg, but for what? Looking at Zeus' angry eyes, she found a solution. The god of the gods had been with many women, including his sister Demeter. He raped most of them. He killed most of their husbands to have them. But he had never married. Hera guessed that he didn't want to be attached to just one goddess. Maybe that was the solution. Even if he rape her, he could spare her pitiful life. Hera took a deep breath and spoke in a shaky voice,

"If... If you marry me... After... You can have me."

Every moment Zeus remained silent, Hera felt more despair. The King's blue eyes were still full of anger, and his shaft was still hard.

"Before..." He hissed, "I'll have you first and then we'll get married."

Hera's lips parted and a breath sighed out of her. As she expected. He was goint to rape her. No! He was going to have her. Then they would get married. Hera didn't decide whether to regret or rejoice. She would survive. But she would have to lick the cock of a very powerful and very stupid god, forever. When she noticed tears were streaming down her cheeks, she closed them tightly and took a deep breath.

"Promise? In the presence of...all Olympus and Mother Gaia... Promise me, brother!"

She didn't open her eyes, but she felt Zeus' caressing fingers on her cheek,

"I promise."

She forced her eyes close, pressed her sobs. She was going to become the next queen in a couple of days. She was going to be the goddess of the gods and she wasn't happy in the least! Instead of being the most powerful but unhappy female in the universe, she could prefer to be a human shepherd. She realized that she had no choice but to spread her legs wider. Then, she put her hands on her belly like a corpse and left all control to Zeus. He could do whatever he wanted with her body, and all the young goddess could do was suppress her pathetic sobs.

But the other god had very different feelings. Zeus groaned with pleasure and held his member again with one hand, put the other on Hera's shoulders, plunging his shaft into the goddess' body. The tip stretched her inner walls and slipped into her wet hole. Hera had to open her tearful eyes. She had never felt that feeling before. She couldn't recognized the pain that enlarged her young slit. But above her was the most skilled fucker of the entire universe, and he was showing no mercy. Hera lifted her head again as she took half of his prick in two strokes.

"Zeus!" screeched Hera, "P-please slow down!"

But he didn't. He begun to work his rod in and out of her untouched pussy, his hard body trembling with pleasure. When he squeezed his teeth, his saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth and down on Hera's soft neck. There was the hard slap of their bodies and the wet surge of Zeus' giant penis as it penetrated his sister's softness,

"You- Your cunt!" He groaned like a beast and dripped more saliva.

Hera didn't notice the wetness on her cheek and tried to close her eyes again. At least she didn't have to watch but that pain... That pleasure! Was it because of her submission? Was it because of first time? She had no idea and she hated herself for that. Her mind was crying loudly, but her body responding erotically to every battering thrust.

Zeus quickly straightened up, spread her pale legs her legs as wide as they could go, stretching her sore walls apart with brute force. Hera opened her eyes and screamed with pleasure and pain, as Zeus threw his head back and shouted to the blue sky, announcing to the all gods that Hera was now his wife.

Hera didn't mind that she had been conquered, kept watching her husband's cock slide in and out of her reddened cunt with her wide eyes. There was a big pain in the depths of her nether lips, but the incredible pleasure made her forget it completely. She couldn't look back at the the penis that penetrated her back and forth, and leaned her head back, biting her bottom lip. With every thrust, her entire body moved back and forth on the grass with her bouncing hot breasts. Zeus' hands were still on her thighs, but his lustful blue eyes were staring at Hera's deeply blushed face.

"You are Mine!" The god roared.

It wasn't the first time he'd reminded her and wouldn't be the last time. Zeus shoot his hot sperm all the way up into her steaming young pussy and finally let go of her legs, pulled her down on her body, and kissed her passionately. Hera began to feel wheezing. Her feelings no longer mattered. Regardless of her ruined pride, Hera wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and tried to speak.

"Zeus! Love me!" Hera screamed as loud as she could. Her folds were so tight around the king's thickness that her butt rose up with him and restuck to the ground with every thrust.

Although there was no wind, the trees shed leaves and shook their branches. Colorful birds chirped as if applauding Zeus' performance. Hera chortled deep in her throat as she felt the come juice from her brother's cock running along her inner thighs. Zeus threw his head back and shouted with pleasure again. He pulled back and went in again, hard and fast, hot fluid soaked Hera's trembling young thighs and matted her soft pubic hair.

"MINE!" Zues roared again. The evergreen landscape trembled with his celestial word. Hera screamed for the list time. With every drop of semen flowing into her lower lips, the pathetic, previous life of the young goddess flowed from her weak body with her saliva.

Zeus finally lowered her body down to Hera's sweaty body, and moaned weakly. Hera didn't try to get up, she had no strength to do anything but keep trying to breathe under Zeus' muscular body. She was no longer a virgin. She was now the goddess of the gods. Rhea would give her the title now. Just like Gaia had gave her. She would give birth to his children and live with him forever. Unhappily ever after.

A golden bird landed right in front of her wet face, and began to sing. Hera frowned weakly. It was a message, and her ears heard her mother's voice,

"Come to me, child."

******

Hera stood on the first steps of the long stone stairs, wiping her tears with back of her hand, staring at the queen's ivy-covered house. Rhea's house looked more like a human hut than a queen's castle. Nevertheless, the green walls of the single-storey house, full of colorful flowers, made it clear that the inhabitant is not a human being. Two lionesses in front of the house raised their heads and looked at her fiercely. When the golden doors opened wide, Hera turned her red watery eyes to the goddess at the very top of the stairs. Her white long gown was too simple to suit a queen. She was two inches taller than Hera. The glitter of the golden necklace with the sun symbol shone under the reddish sky. The golden, wavy locks of her hair that went down to her lower back was fading more and more every day. Despite all those, Rhea certainly had the glory of a queen, but her blue eyes had a glimpse of sadness as always.

Hera lowered her head, took a deep breath while walking up to her. She always hated Rhea. When his father, Cronus, swallowed them, one by one, Rhea was too weak to oppose him. When Gaia seduced and encouraged her husband to kill Uranus, she had no objections. Instead of staying with Zeus in Crete and guiding him, she returned to Cronus and kept serving him like a whore. The sadness that was flowing through her eyes reflected her weakness and it made Hera feel sick in the stomach.

The biggest reason of her hatred was that she had no importance except to be the mother of the damn Zeus. Helios, Rhea's brother, controlled the movements of the sun, and Selene, her sister, controlled the movements of the moon. Her brother Oceanus controlled the river that surrounded the earth, and another brother, Atlas, the strongest of all the Titans, held up the sky so that it would not fall on Earth. Prometheus, her most clever sibling, created humankind out of clay.

Rhea... She was the goddess of the earth, but Hera even doubted that she really had such a powerful authority. Even if she had, no one was even aware of it. Not even weakest humans. Gaia was still alive and still controlling the earth.

But today... Today she understood her mother much better. She knew the sadness in her eyes better. She had a better understanding of what her mother had went through when she was groaning under Cronus. Her own father, Uranus, tried to rape her. Cronus had tortured her even before Prometheus had created humans. Yet she saved Zeus' life. Hera was far from compassion of motherhood, but it was all she was in need of right now.

As she stood in front of Rhea, she raised her eyes to Rhea's weak smile and bit her lip so as not to cry again, tried to speak,

"My queen... I..."

Rhea didn't answer, slowly taking a step towards her, spreading her arms wide and wrapping them around Hera's shoulders tightly. When her large breasts squeezed Hera's sore chest, the younger goddess moaned weakly and put her shaking hands on Rhea's back. Rhea whispered in her ear,

"I'm sorry."

Hera couldn't bear the sadness of her weak voice, put her head over her shoulder and started to sobbing. The pain of her ruined future flowed from the queen's lily-smelling shoulders. At least she had someone to hug and talk to. It wasn't important even if Rhea wasn't the goddess of the earth. Her presence and her hand that caressing her messy hair gently were more lovely for Hera than the whole universe.

Rhea suddenly withdrew from her daughter, cupping her face with both hands, wiping her tears with her thumbs, and held her head up.

"You must be strong, Hera. Tell me, why are you so upset?"

Hera frowned in surprise. Did she really ask that? When the sadness replaced by anger, she quickly grabbed the goddess's wrists and pushed her hands down. Rhea didn't react, she just sighed and folded her hands in front of her.

"You seriously ask me that?!" Hera roared.

"He is the god of the gods, Hera. I know why you are angry, but I don't understand why you are still angry, even though he agreed to marry you."

Hera forgot all her anger at Zeus. Now she had a new temper. She folded her hands like Rhea, and tried to speak as calmly as she could,

"Because marriage is an insignificant word for him, Rhea. Because I am insignificant for him! I'm just a... A whore where he can put his… Damn it!"

Rhea barely reacted to her inappropriate words as Hera took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down again. On the contrary, there was understanding in her eyes. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what Hera was up to.

"Hera, You must-"

The young goddess interrupted her mother by raising her voice. What she had to say wasn't over yet. She wanted her to understand,

"An-and he's stupid! And he's dangerous! What if he wants to kill ME! Who's gonna stop him then? You? You- You're nothing now!"

Rhea's eyes widened slightly. Her face darkened suddenly in anger, but she recovered quickly. Hera bowed her head, bit her tongue to not to apologize. But she wanted to. Rhea was her only friend. She was the only one who could listen to her damn shouting, even though she swore, insulted her arrogantly. Still, her words were completely true. Zeus was no longer listening to their mother. Rhea was just an annoying old titan for him, and Hera was still baffled that he didn't rape her.

"That's why you have to marry him, my child. If he wanted to kill you today, no one would be able to save you. Neither Mother Gaia, nor Poseidon."

Hera looked up curiously, and the goddess of the earth bowed her head to her feet and mumbled,

"Nor me."

Hera felt the tears flow again, she slowly turned her back to Rhea and wiped her eyes with back of her hand. The sun was going down on the ridge of Olympus, the sky darkening to end the day. The two goddesses remained silent for a long time and listened to the sound of small flowing waterfalls. Hera evaluated alternative ways. She could go down to Netherworld with Hades. Hades could accept her. She was now Zeus' fiancée, and Hades would certainly like the idea. But it was not a solution. Hades would rape her, use her all the time. He'd even let his Cerberuses to rape her. Poseidon... She could run away with him, but he was no different from Zeus. He could even sell her body for power. She could go to Cyprus. She could join the Aphrodite's templars. The beautiful goddess had established a peaceful order in her homeland. She could definitely go there, but how? Zeus could kill both her and innocent Aphrodite in front of all Olympus. Finally Rhea spoke and ended Hera's hopeless ideas,

"If you marry him... You can change him, Hera."

"Like you changed my father?" Hera turned to her and smirked. As Rhea frowned, she continued with a mocking voice.

"I've heard those rumors, Rhea. Some gods think that you've misled him. That Gaia was quite innocent in fact. You hated Cronus so much that you forced him to disobey your father! So Uranus would kill him."

The younger goddess forced herself to laugh and tossed her messy hair back with both hands,

"But he killed your father! So damn funny! And you... You have become like... This!"

Rhea just took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. It was a stupid rumor, Hera knew it. The power-hungry, male gods were the true criminals of all the mess. Still, Rhea definitely hated her husband, but she couldn't change him. And with her pathetic weakness, she was trying to reason Hera? The old goddess answered in a flat voice,

"It's stupid. You know that."

"Stupid or not, you're in no position to lecture me!"

"Do you want to be like Hestia? Or Demeter?"

Hera swallowed all of her ready answers. Her elder sister, Hestia, had vowed she would remain virgin forever, and she was in great pain because of this. All the gods in Olympus wanted to take her virginity. They were having an unspoken contest for the poor goddess in order to prove that they are superior to the others. Therefore, Hestia always had to refuse, flee, hide somewhere. But because of her vow, she even had her own temple. The young girls were filled the temples of the virgin goddess. No, Hera certainly didn't want to be like her, but she also didn't want to be a goddess like Demeter which all gods could easily fuck. But most importantly, she didn't want to be like Rhea. She spoke in a low and shaky voice,

"I don't want to be like you, Rhea. Or like your mother. I don't want to be LIKE YOU! I don't want to play this game. I don't want to be played! I don't care about it! Am I supposed to marry that dimwitted maniac so he can use me, screw me and left me? Just like a slave! Like- Like a brood cow! A- A whore! Like you! A cunt to give birth! I will not put my life in his hands! I will kill him! Just like you killed-"

Hera never noticed Rhea's rising hand as she kept cursing in front of her pretty face. When she did, it was too late. She closed her eyes tightly, her left cheek whined, her head turned to her right, her butt fell on the ground unconsciously. Her trembling fingers went to her sore skin, her tears resoaked their flowing ways.

"Go. Back." 

The mother's words were so weak that they were more of a begging than a demand. But they were definitely her last words. The goddess behind her turned her feet and started to walk away fast. Hera had totally crossed the line this time and she knew it. But she had achieved her goal successfully. Her mother had to hit her for the first time in her life and Hera was happy for her. For the first time, she witnessed a strong reaction from her mother. The goddess of the earth had paid much more attention to her feelings for the first time, and that slap was more precious to Hera than her mother's warm hug. When Rhea reached the door, loneliness and regret suddenly attacked so sharp that her lungs suddenly stopped breathing and Hera had to raise her head and cry out,

"Mother! I- I'm sorry!"

Rhea froze at the threshold. The young goddess begged all the gods to be forgiven by her. She was the only light in the deep dark Hera was struggling with. Just like Zeus once was. This time, she didn't want to lose it. She didn't want to walk alone to her damned future!

"Please forgive me! I- I don't want to be alone no more! Please don't shut me out... I'm losing my mind!"

When Rhea turned to her, Hera gasped again. Two drops of tears, flowing from both blue eyes, fell down over Rhea's pink cheeks, merged under her small chin and shone like a diamond. Hera realized another first as she watched her mother open-mouthed. It was the first time she saw her cry. It was a strange feeling for her. Although Rhea always seemed to she was going to cry at any moment, for the first time in her life, Hera saw that she was really crying. Maybe she wasn't the only one in need of a companion after all.

As the mother goddess walked up to her, her lily-smell aura filled Hera's heart with hope again. Rhea stood in front of her and stretched out her hand. Hera swallowed her sobs, held Rhea's trembling hand firmly with her tear-soaked hand, and stood up with her help. Her eyes were still staring at her mother's tears.

"I'm so so-"

Before she could finish her apology, Rhea pulled her to herself, hugged her tightly and took her daughter's breath away. Hera had wanted it. She wanted it so bad. She hugged the queen again and fisted Rhea's silver dress on her back. The tears of the two goddesses smeared with each other between their cheeks. Even after ages, there was still a cold and tired but living mother compassion in her heart. Zeus perhaps deserved a thank-you for causing her to feel the love of her mother for the first time, even for nothing.

Rhea stepped back, cupped her daughter's cheeksi kissing her forehead, eyes, cheekbones randomly. When she finally let go of her face, she grabbed and squeezed Hera's both hands this time and finally got a weak smile from her young, wet face.

"Come, Hera." Rhea smiled back, "I prepared a hot bath for you."

******

Hera wasn't entering her mother's house for the first time, but for the first time, she felt like she belonged here. The dense vines were painting wooden walls green. Fire-colored large flowers were shining the inside like lamps at all four corners of the hall. On the golden shelves surrounding the hall were full of gold and silver statues symbolizing many gods and goddesses. In the center was a dark sphere resembling a star-filled sky. Rhea was able to watch Olympus and everywhere else humans set foot, from this sphere. The most interesting thing for Hera was the ceiling of the house. The ceiling was like a transparent sheet that showed the sky but Hera knew that what she saw wasn't real. When the sun was shining there were clouds on the bright ceiling, but when the sun went down, the ceiling was getting dark and reflect the dark sky full of stars, as it was that time.

Rhea smiled as Hera looked curiously at the ceiling and held her arm gently and pulled her into the right hallway.

"Come, dear. Let's wash you up."

Hera smiled and let her to took her to the bath. Rhea opened the door at the end of the hallway, the lamp flowers lightened the room with warm color and lit the large hot spring. White glossy sulfur combined with yellow boards around the round pool. The intense steam was reaching the stars on the ceiling and disappearing there. Hera had never bathed here before. The pool in her house on the other side of Olympus was smaller and more polluted. But the clean water in Rhea's pool was showing the bottom.

Hera stepped into the room and walked to the pool joyfully. It would be a great way to unwind and relax. Zeus' semen was still stinking up her crotch, hips, and dirty clothes. As her hands grabbed her skirt and lifted it up to her breasts, Hera quickly blushed, immediately lowered it again and turned to Rhea, who looked her with a smile on her face. She should have seen her flushed hips completely.

"T-thank you, Rhea. Um..."

She couldn't understand why she ashamed. Maybe because she was too emotional, maybe she wanted to keep her sore body that Zeus ruined hidden. When Rhea sighed and slowly returned to the door, Hera was relieved, but the old goddess closed the door without exiting, turned to her again and began to walk to her. Rhea stood in front of Hera as the young goddess watched her in surprise with her questioning green eyes.

"Can I wash you?"

"What- Why? I mean... I can wash myself... But thank you!"

Rhea lowered her head and held the right hand of the young goddess gently. Hera didn't protest, but when she put a little kiss between her two fingers, she gasped. Rhea put Hera's hand down in front of her but didn't let it go.

"I want to take care of you, Hera. Please?"

Hera opened her mouth to refuse but closed it without saying anything. If that was what she wanted, she should have let her, and she certainly didn't want to be alone again. Rhea's soft touches could be a good treatment for her soul. The mother smiled wide when she nodded slightly.

"Thank you." Rhea whispered.

Hera moaned excitedly as Rhea suddenly put her palm on her breast, but when her dirty dress disappeared in a trice, she looked in amazement at Rhea's hand, which now touching her bare breasts, gasping her again. Rhea giggled beautifully at her daughter's puzzled gaze, lowering her hand without further disturbing her. Although she was a goddess too, her amazement was normal. For the first time, she showed a little miracle in front of her.

"H-how?"

Rhea threw her head back this time and laughed aloud. Hera surprised more. Another First. Rhea was laughing and... Her laugh was sincere. Hera watched her plump lips around her white teeth and suddenly her heart felt a feeling. She knew that feeling. While Zeus had her sternly on the grass, there was this feeling, albeit it was small, beside the great pain. That excitement-

When the goddess of the earth squeezed her arm softly, Hera awoke from her deep thoughts.

"Sit by the pool, Hera."

Hera was happy to turn around before her cheeks blushed more. She jumped into the pool as ordered by her mother, ignoring hot water, but when she felt the hot water covering her painful lower lips, she groaned in pain, put her hands on the sulfur-coated edge of the pool and pulled herself up and sat down. Unconsciously touching her womanhood with two fingers, she noticed the movements behind her and pulled her hand back quickly, looked up over her shoulder.

Rhea pulled the skirt of her wide white dress up to her thighs without disturbing her smile. As Hera watched her pale and plump legs, the old goddess passed behind her, sat regardless of whether the water splashed by her daughter had wetted her skirt and pulled her body forward until her breasts stuck to Hera's back, put her legs in the water like Hera. Hera bit her lower lip and moaned quietly as she stared at the pale legs covering around her thighs and hips. The feeling that she couldn't named completely paralyzed her body now. All the pain in her body passed or Hera was too unconscious to care. Rhea's big nipples covered her back and began to heat her back quickly. The worst thing was her public hair that touched her butt cheeks. Hera suddenly breathed so deeply that even Rhea's body trembled.

"Calm down, Hera. I will heal all your wounds."

The scratches on her thighs, breasts and hips were the last things on Hera's mind that moment, but she was happy that Rhea thought her discomfort was caused by her wounds at least. She soon realized that her whole body was trembling in the lap of the goddess. When Rhea reached out to the pool, Hera again dazzled. A handful of hot water left the pool, went up slowly, gathered and danced around Rhea's fingers. As Hera watched the dancing drops open-mouthed, her mother squeezed them on her palm and put her hand on Hera's messy auburn hair. The water flowed over her hair without splashing around, soaking her scalp. Rhea chuckled,

"You are a goddess, Hera. You can learn all this easily."

Hera knew how to cast miracle spells, but she couldn't use them as effectively as Rhea could. The old goddess' miracle was like an fantastic art. When Hera realized that the hatred she had felt for her turned into admiration, she got angry at herself, clenched her teeth under her lips,

"Then why didn't you teach me?"

She had asked a rightful question again, but Rhea didn't deserve it right away. Hera didn't want to be angry with her. She was just looking for something to dissipate her damn feelings. She groaned when she felt a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. The idea of making Rhea angry didn't work, but the sadness returned at least.

"I'm sorry. You... You're right. But I will! I promise! But... Just relax for now."

As Hera contemplated the growing hope within her, Rhea reached out with both hands and summoned the water again. She put her hands in her hair and her hair become completely wet, then Rhea gently picked up her auburn locks, combed and caressed them with her fingers. She took water again with one hand and this time put her hand on the bruises on the breasts of the groaning girl. Hera could no longer watch her fingers gently caressing her sensitive breasts. She closed her eyes and moaned at her lips that she pressed together tightly. As the scratches and bruises slowly disappeared, Hera felt the warm breath of the old goddess on her neck, saying the first thing that came to her mind to loosen her body and mind a little,

"Hera! Rhea... Names...are same!"

She had always wondered about that. Rhea laughed out loud in her ear and annoyed her more with a wet kiss on her wet red cheek,

"That's right! Same... Do you want to know why?"

Hera quickly nodded on her lap, Rhea again took water from the pool, began to tell her the story,

"Gaia was with me when you were born. She held you in her arms and said one thing... Hera. Yes, she named you. Not that bastard father of yours. And yes, I asked her the same question. Why the same? She turned to me and smiled... And then she said... Because you are the same."

Hera ignored Rhea's hands slipping into her thighs, frowning. Same... No! She is weak! She's obedient! And I... I... Same.

"I know what you're thinking, Hera."

Hera threw her head back in surprise and stared at Rhea with wide eyes,

"W-What?"

"You don't think we're alike."

Rhea stroked both of her thighs and hips with both hands and continued to speak with a firm voice,

"I was like you, Hera. I hated my mother. Well, I still hate her! She was weak. She... She was afraid of her husband. She was afraid of her own creation! After I married Cronus... I had the same thing. You think I didn't oppose him. You're wrong, Hera. I attacked him with all my hatred when he lifted you from bed to eat you like your all brothers and sisters, I cried all curses! But... He was much stronger than me. It was a painful damn truth. He chained me in the dungeons for years, tortured and tortured me again and again and I... I lived the same things when he ate every of my child. Until Zeus was born... This time I used my mind and I won... Mind, Hera! That's the real power. It's the only solution of we goddesses. Never forget that.”

Hera's throat locked. What she said was completely real and sensible. Hera understood everything much better. But mind... How? Noticing the sadness in the blue eyes of the old goddess, who was still caressing her wounds, she slowly raised her hand and put her palm on her cheek.

"Rhea... I'm sorry."

She was really sorry. She had never respected her until this bloody day. She never had empathy. Until today. At that moment, Hera found a powerful purpose to keep living. She wanted to protect her. She wanted to protect them both. From all the damn gods and titans. Rhea's blue eyes turned to her. She gently held her hand at her wrist and put a kiss on her fingers again.

"No, Hera. I don't want you to pity me. I'm used to this gaze a long time ago. I don't expect you to help me. Use your mind. That's all I want."

Hera smiled weakly, nodded sharp and turned her head again, muttering quietly,

"I will marry him."

Rhea's hand held the water in the air, motionless. She had no choice. The only way was to marry him and... use her mind. The real question she asked herself, how? She was just waiting for the old goddess to help her. She took a deep breath, turned her head back at Rhea, and asked with her trembling voice,

"Can you help me?"

She felt Rhea's deep hot breath in her eyelashes. The sadness in her dark blue eyes disappeared. The water she kept in the air spilled and splashed into the pool. She grabbed Hera's cheek, which began to tremble with excitement, and bowed her head. Hera opened her eyes wide, her soft lips touch hers like another miracle, her breath trapped in her lungs. The unbearable feeling left her motionless in the lap of the goddess. Hera groaned into her mouth as their drools flowing between their lips began to fall from her chin, Rhea finally raised her head and smiled weakly. The kiss was short, but enough to shake Hera's whole body with pleasure. She had never heard the two goddesses ever get that close. Aphrodite was touching her female disciples to make them happy, but it wasn't for pleasure, and her partners were not goddesses. And Hera enjoyed this little intimacy and her body...was begging for more. She lowered her eyes to Rhea's pink lips and prayed that they would come closer again.

"I will."

Hera's senses came back with Rhea's voice. For a moment she couldn't understand what she had heard For a moment, she didn't care about Zeus and her cursed life. Finally she bit her bottom lip, turned her head but her green eyes widened again. This time Rhea was bringing the water closer to her nether lips and Hera knew exactly what she was trying to do,

"R-Rhea! S-stop!"

Rhea put her wrist over her wet public hair, placing a wide kiss on the ear of the young goddess who was clenched her teeth hard. Hera really didn't want her to stop. She just wanted to make sense of the lily-smelling sensation that filled her with excitement, her heart beating faster than ever. Rhea whispered in her ear,

"Relax, my child. Your holiness.. is in need of healing."

Hera knew that her sore slit was in need of attention, but she didn't care about it at all. It was a different need. A sweeter and stronger need. As Hera narrowed her eyes, Rhea didn't wait for her approval and pressed her two fingers gently between her trembling legs. Hera groaned loudly at the star-filled ceiling, tossed her hand over the caressing hand's thin wrist and squeezed it as much as she could,

"Uhm! P-please!"

She wasn't sure what she was begging for, but not to pull her fingers out of her wet folds. Rhea's breasts were swelling and falling with deep breaths, pushing Hera's back, told Hera that Rhea knew something is different too. Hera continued to moan, slowly turning her head and leaning her cheek on the shoulder of her mother's soaked gown.

"I love you, Hera."

Rhea caressed Hera's trembling face with her other hand, put a kiss on top of her head, and pulled her fingers away from her slit. As Hera stood and stared between her legs in surprise, the goddess of the earth held her right thigh, gently raised her leg and left it over her own leg. When she pread her other leg too, Hera's legs become completely open for care. Hera just watched. Now the queen was in control and Hera was happy for a moment to be in care of someone else. She was in care of someone who loved her now. Someone who made her happy.

When Rhea summoned the water out of the pool again, Hera held both her own breasts and squeezed them slightly. She opened her green eyes completely. Her mother's soft breasts encouraged her. Rhea put her fingers back on her lower lips, but this time she gently plunged her two fingertips into her pink folds. Hera bit her bottom lip, groaned and squeezed her nipples more, her nails leaving marks on her skin,

"Aren't you touching yourself, Hera?"

Rhea wanted her voice to be strong, but there was a tremor at the end of each word. The beautiful goddess was moaning with pleasure in her arms, but Rhea didn't want to take advantage of her body and her sharp sensations, but her fingers trembled and begged to enter the tight folds to the end. The young woman moaned beautifully with her any slightest stroke, and Rhea didn't want to force her to do anything unless she want. She was raped enough for today. But if she would let her... Her soft groaning accompanied with her daughter's.

"I- I'm touching, but... You- Uhm!"

Rhea smiled at her daughter's trembling voice. She understood exactly what she meant. Every goddess touched themselves, but it was a different, much more sensual experience to relax with someone else's touches. When she was Hera's age, Gaia had helped her with that need as much as she could. She had sleep in the same bed every night with her sister, Selene, before and even after her cursed marriage, and they loved each other eagerly. Rhea bit her bottom lip, made up her mind, lowered her lips down to Hera's ear, regardless of her trembling breath and voice,

"D-do you... Do you want me to touch you?"

She was no longer interested in healing her physical troubles. She just wanted to relieve the sweat and steam-soaked body of the young goddess, stroking her wet walls of her soft pussy, and make Zeus and her sufferings and worries completely forgotten. As a mother she hadn't been able to help her through the ages but now she had the opportunity.

Hera was still thinking of an answer to the old goddess's question. She already knew the answer but wasn't sure how to say it. It was... a weakness. A goddess, who couldn't even dare to say what she want, was surely weak. And she didn't want to be weak. When she raised her head quickly, there was resoluteness in her eyes. Rhea's blue eyes were concerned, but Hera didn't want to. After a long time, she sounded strong,

"Yes, Rhea. Touch me!"

Rhea bit her inner lip. The voice of the young goddess' trembling body in her lap was like an order. It's an order that Rhea will perform so willingly. She smiled at Hera's serious gaze and bowed her head to kiss her warm, pink lips. Hera didn't pull back this time when their wet lips touched. On the contrary, she lifted her head up, opened her lips fully, and unloaded her lust into her mother's mouth. Rhea opened her mouth further, pulled out her tongue and run it over the young goddess' trembling lips, her hand went around her shoulders. Hera raised her hand up and caressed the queen's diamond-blonde hairand let her tongue slip into her mouth.

The most beautiful emotions that she breathed from her mother's lips to her heart and filled her most wounded part, wet her eyes again. How could she know that she would find the thing she felt its lack throughout her pitiful life in a place she never expected, in the lap of the woman she hated all her life? But there it was. Filling her mind, sweeping all troubles, worries and despair, drawing a new path of life surrounded by the most beautiful butterflies and flowers in their places, while she was melting in her mother's mouth.

Hera groaned into her mouth as Rhea slid her two fingers into her hot flesh. Hera's hand that caressing her blond hair pulled her head further towards her. Both of their breasts began to rub each other with incredible passion. When Rhea grabbed one of her nipples, Hera pulled her mouth and breathed deeply into the neck of the old goddess, groaning with pleasure. As the young goddess's trembling body melted in her lap, Rhea gave up kindness, pushing her fingertips further into her burning slit.

"F-fuck! Rhea! M-more!"

Rhea opened her mouth to say 'calm down' to her, but the only thing coming out was a loud groan. Hera wasn't the only one in need of relief. Would the younger goddess return her assist?

Hera sobbed with pleasure as Rhea stroked her fingers back and forth firmly and squeezed her erect tit tighter, clutching Rhea's fast-moving arm, sinking her nails into her thin wrist. Why couldn't she have thought of that before? Both had been alone for ages. Both were resentful. Gaia was right. They looked alike, and both of them were in need of relief. Would Rhea let her to touch her back? Hera's breath stopped with that idea as Rhea moaned. Her pussy spasmed hard, giving her a hint of the sexual satisfaction she'd so urgently required.

"Come, Hera! Come!"

Hera threw her head back and shouted with lust towards the stars as her mother inserted her third finger into her cunt and gave her hand more power. Rhea was no longer gentle. She dipped her fingers deep into her daughter until her palm filled the hot spring with wet sound by slapping her daughter's wet lower lips. Hera tilted her head down and watched the fingers slipping in and out of her wet cunt, she felt her nether walls began to fill with hot juice. She was about to come hard. Rhea had the same expression on her face. Her wrinkled eyebrows and twisted lips were pointing out that she was in deep lust too. Hera wrapped her hand around the old goddess' long neck weakly and brought Rhea's lips to hers,

"F-fuck! I'm comming! P-please kiss me!"

Rhea lowered her head further, kissing her daughter with even greater hunger. Hera clenched her eyes shut and blew her every hot breath, moans, sobs into her mouth. Rhea moaned as their bodies began to tremble rapidly. She knew what was going on inside her holiness. Her cum waves crossed the old goddess's fingers and squirted into the pool. Rhea held all her strength steady and kept pushing her fingers back and forth into her streaming slit. She wanted to make sure that she was completely empty, and happy.

Hera opened her eyes like waking up from a day dream. She saw the queen's weak smile, raised her head, put a sweet kiss on her plump lips.

Rhea pulled out her fingers finally and watched her cum dripping fingers with Hera. An idea that stuck into her mind made her cheeks flush, left her lungs breathless. She lifted them up and put them into her mouth without further dropping. Hera watched in amazement with her crimson face, while Rhea was licking her fingers greedily and tasting her daughter's sweet cum. It tasted like Selene, but much sweeter. She shut her eyes down and swallowed the juice along with her saliva with pleasure.

"I love you too."

Before opening her eyes, she felt Hera's lips on her, opened her eyes and moaned. Hera wrapped her arms around her neck and squeezed her mother tight, Rhea opened her mouth and let the young goddess taste her own cum. Even for a moment, her loneliness and sadness that had melted her mind for ages, left her body between her daughter's lips. When Hera finally lowered her butt onto Rhea's thight to breathe, Rhea cupped her red cheeks with both hands, smiling widely and sighing deeply,

"Oh, Hera... You mean that?"

Hera slowly leaned her head on her big breasts. Her arms gently wrapped around her back. She also wondered the answer to that question. She wasn't hate her. No anymore. But love her? The answer was yes at the moment, but would it change after she left her hot breasts? She didn't want to hurt her by lying and tried to speak when she had enough words while her slit was still dripping.

"I... I'm not sure. I mean... I've always hated you, but... I feel so different... I want to love you, Rhea. I do... But how?"

Her meaningless words become a lie after all. Rhea sighed, pressing the head of the young goddess on her chest, putting a kiss on her wet hair. Hera was right. There was no reason for her to like her. It was the pain and loneliness in her heart that made her say those breathtaking words. Still, Rhea felt happier than ever. As she wiped a tear of happiness from her eyelashes, Hera murmured to her breasts,

"Can I touch you?"

Rhea gasped again. She was waiting hopeless for that question and knew the answer very well. Since Zeus killed Cronus and take Selene and the other titans away from her, no one had touched her. Nobody dared. Even Gaia had to live a lonely life in the sky as far as she could from Zeus and his kingdom. She didn't want Hera to just touch her. She wanted her to have her. She wanted to submit to her. Although Hera was unaware of, she was strong enough to take her more old and more powerful body.

When Hera turned her green eyes up at her, the older goddess reflected the lust that burned her heart to her giggle and nodded to her daughter sharply. Rhea pulled her legs up from the pool and slowly rose to her feet as Hera's heart began to beat as if it was going to pop out from her ribs. The Mother's red nipples were completely erect under her wet slim gown. She stretched out her hand to the young goddess.

"Let's go to bed."

*****

Those two lustful green sparkles that gazing at her nipples were enough for Rhea to grasp Hera's fingers tightly and pull her towards the door. Water still dripping from her wet gown. The two goddesses crossed the hallway quickly and stood before another golden door. The goddess of the earth's hand trembled as she hold the door handle. As she turned it, she felt the younger goddess' breath on her neck, she quickly pulled her hand and took her into her bedroom, hurled Hera inside.

Despite the lust that paralyzed Hera's mind, the intense smell of lily in the room separated her eyes from the tits of the goddess' who closed the door. She had never stepped in her bedroom before. She even doubted that someone other than Rhea herself had stepped in. The queen's previous home was the summit of Fortress of the Gods at the bottom of Zeus' Throne. When Cronus fell and her titan siblings sended away, Rhea had built her own nest far from the fortress. The lamp flowers illuminated the room. The bed that raised up by thick vines was covered with a layer of cream-colored, thin cloud. The light yellow aura above the bed was like a blanket. There was a huge full moon on the ceiling, shining like the real one. Was it real? Rhea spoke behind her daughter while Hera was staring at curiously at the full moon.

"It's for Selene... Her moon suppresses my longing."

When Hera turned to her, her mouth and green eyes opened wide, and the great lust she had forgotten slightly returned to her heart at once. Rhea was completely naked except for her necklace and the golden chain adorned with sun and moon symbols on her right ankle. Her whole body was shining like the full moon above themç Hera couldn't even look at her pretty face. Her long neck, red nipples, wide hips, slim waist... Her breath stopped. Her golden public hair was shining on her crotch. The pink wide lips beneath were softly wetting her thighs. The ages had taken nothing from her beauty. Gods and goddesses have to swallow nectar to stay young, but the queen of the earth alone was like a miraculous flower. Rhea spread her arms slightly with a smile on her face. Her voice didn't shake. It was too late for them to be ashamed or to be worried,

"Come to me, child."

Hera looked at the glowing blue eyes of the old goddess open-mouthed for a while, but didn't make them wait long. She closed the distance between them with two quick steps, bumped her nipples on Rhea's and slammed her back against the cool golden door. Rhea groaned with pleasure. Before her lips closed again, Hera began to kiss, lick and bite them eagerly. She wanted to be gentle like her, but at first touch she realized it wouldn't happen. Rhea didn't protest either, she grabbed Hera's neck with both hands and pulled her head more. Hera quickly slid her hands from her shoulders to her lower back and plump buttocks, dipping her fingernails into the flesh of the goddess. The bedroom was soon filled with the kissing and slurping sounds of their lips. Hera let go of her mouth and wet her neck with her tongue, Rhea lifted her pure diamond locks of her hair from her face, biting her little finger hard. Hera didn't even know what she was doing. Her inexperience was obvious, but the intense lust of the young goddess and her eagerness to please her was enough to wet Rhea's nether lips.

Rhea moaned with pain and pleasure when Hera bit her neck hard and left her mark on her pale skin. She would have had to wipe it, but it could stay for the night. Hera let go of her hips, slightly broke her knees, and firmly grabbed her nipples. Rhea put her hands on her auburn hair and gently pressed her head against her breasts. The young goddess was able to drink milk from those breasts only once before her father ate her. Ages later she was licking them again, but for a different purpose. When Rhea felt the teeth on her nipples, she sobbed out, shut her eyes tightly. Unlike Gaia, she had never wanted to share a bed with her child. That's why she ran away from Zeus when Cronus died. Her life was like her mother's, but she didn't want it end up like Gaia's. For ages she had only wanted to comfort Hestia in that way, but had to respect the decision of the goddess of health and virginity. But Hera was different. She was smarter than the others. She was more mature. And like young Rhea, she was resentful of her destiny. Rhea hadn't expected to approach her that way, but now... Now the old goddess wanted more than comfort as the young goddess fell to her knees in front of her. She wanted her to take her. She wanted to hand over her old body to her daughter's young arms.

Rhea looked over her big breasts at Hera's head. The new queen gently held Rhea’s hips and looked curiously at her wet, pink slit. Both of them were trembling like never before. Rhea kept looking at her green eyes curiously without saying anything. She didn't even know what to do with Rhea's cunt. Hera groaned, narrowed her eyes weakly, and shoved the tip of her nose into her golden public hair, took a deep breath, inhaled the scent of the goddess of the earth, murmured without looking at her face,

"Smell... Here... Lily... I... I want to kiss."

Rhea's breath trapped in her chest. She had never imagined those young pink lips on her wet folds. Hera was already braver than her. Rhea slowly put her hand on her auburn hair, pressed her head slightly against her holiness, but Hera spoke again.

"Zeus... He never kissed me. Not... Like that."

A tear flowed on her right cheek. Rhea didn't even know what to do. What to say. Sadness paralyzed her whole body. She sent Zeus to her! Hera was the only goddess strong enough to be the wife of that bloody god! Hera was unaware of anything and was crying and pouring in front of her as she prepared to kiss her femininity. Rhea muttered quietly to herself a curse. As she quickly prepared to leave the room, Hera's wet lips paralyzed her body a second time, Rhea moaned loudly and stared down.

Hera closed her eyes and lowered her lips for a second time, putting a kiss on her wet and hot lower lips again. Tasted her sweet wetness, again and again. Each time she sniffed the smell of lily from her nostrils, which were still touching her public hair. She frowned and looked up when she felt a drop on top of her head. The goddess who staring at the full moon was crying. The only thing moving on her face was the tear that ran down her cheek.

"R-Rhea?"

Rhea finally took a deep breath and dared to look down at her green eyes. She quickly raised her hand and cleared her wet eyes. Her regret was about to destroy her lust completely. 

"If you don't want... I-" Hera spoke again nervously. Rhea clenched her teeth and quickly lowered her hand back to Hera's hair, replied in a shaky voice,

"No! No, Hera. I... I'm just happy! Please keep licking me."

Hera smiled weakly, but immediately frowned, her lips spread apart in surprise.

"Licking you?"

Rhea realized her sweet confuse so much later. She wanted the young goddess to lick her more than anything, but Hera didn't even know what she meant.

"N-no! I mean you-"

Hera wasn't even listening to her. She opened her mouth wide and pulled out her tongue, bending her head fully onto her cunt at once. When Rhea felt her slit getting wet with her tounge rapidly, she slammed her head against the door. Her knees weakened, her blue eyes widened. She pressed her both hands to the head of the young goddess. The last time she had been licked was ages ago. The lust that rushed again made her forget all her troubles and sorrow. Hera's hot tounge was absolutely inexperienced, but even that was enough to spill a few drops of water into her daughter's mouth.

"Put- fuck- Tongue! Uhh! Put your tongue in! Push it inside. Hera!"

Hera gripped the trembling waist of the queen firmly and tried to do what she wanted desperately. When she pushed her tongue in with all her might, her wet slit opened and a little more holy water poured into her mouth. The taste was sweeter than any nectar she had ever tasted. Hera passed out with the juice flowing down to her throat. She uttered her tongue completely and tried to reach the farthest point she could through her mother's wet inner walls. When her lips and teeth clung to her mature quim, Rhea screamed with pleasure, dipped her fingers into the auburn hair, grabbed her sweaty locks and forced the young goddess's head down further. She kept her entire back on the door completely to avoid falling. She lowered her shaking lips and weakened eyes down, met with Hera's eager green eyes. The queen of the gods had a forbidden affair after her husband's death, but that mistake didn't even matter to neither of the two goddesses.

While Rhea was raising her groans more and more every moment, Hera lost consciousness with the sweet juices covering her mouth and tongue. Her eyes were too weak to look at her mother's blue eyes anymore. What excited her the most was not the soft slit around her tongue or the lily-scented come of the queen, but Rhea's loud, lustful groans. Whatever she was doing, she was making Rhea quite happy, and Hera felt wonderful for it. Rhea spread her shaking legs further. The hands holding her head became more tightened,

"H-Hera! I Nhm- Fuck! G-get away! Please!"

Hera knew what she was trying to say. The cum flowing to her mouth and wetting her small chin was increasing. She held her hips tighter and pressed her tongue deeper, regardless of the breathing difficulties. She didn't want to get away. If Rhea wanted her to, she had to use another miracle! Fortunately, Rhea understood the message in her weak eyes, pressed her head further with both hands as she lifted her ass forward from the door. She turned her pleasure tears to the full moon on the ceiling and shouted in her subtle voice,

"M-mother Earth! I'm c-coming! Hera!"

Hera's throat burned as the first wave sprang into her mouth. She wanted to pull her mouth back and cough for a moment, but Rhea's hands holding her hair were like stones. Her hands holding Rhea's pale buttocks weakened and dropped down to Rhea's trembling knees. While swallowing the first wave with appetite, the second wave filled her mouth again, soaking her chin to her neck. Her cheeks and nose got wet with hot juice. Rhea's hands began to soften as the gulping sounds filled the room. As Hera pulled her mouth out of her cunt, Rhea's cum was still dripping onto the wooden floor. After coughing for a while, she turned her half-wet face up. Rhea looked at her anxiously. Her big boobs was rose and fall quickly with deep breaths.

"So... Sweet..."

Rhea knew exactly what she was talking about. Before her, Selene and Gaia said the same thing to her over and over again. Rhea wondered for a moment the taste of the young goddess. A few drops she tasted back in the hot spring were not enough for her, but even their own tastes could have been the same. She held her auburn hair gently and forced her to stand up. The young goddess' sweet nectar could wait. She wanted to be claimed right now, wanted to surrender, wanted to get fucked!

Rhea tasted herself harshly on Hera's pink lips. Hera's arms wrapped around her neck showed that the young goddess was absolutely fatigue-free. This was absolutely great news. She had much to do to please the old goddess. Rhea pulled her mouth, her arms wrapped around her shoulders, kissing her neck.

"Forget about Zeus." Rhea whispered and tasted herself harshly on Hera's pink lips, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, kissing her neck. "Forget the all damn gods... It's about us... It's special to us..."

Hera took a deep, peaceful breath and squeezed her more. She had already forgotten the damn god while drowning in her nectar. Her mother's compassion which she longed for her life, filled her with the most beautiful emotions in Rhea's arms. The goddess of the gods, the former queen was more than a mother for her now. She clenched her teeth so as not to cry again, whispered in the queen's ear.

"I love you too. I mean it."

When Rhea released her, they both had a sweet smile on their faces. She gently held her red cheeks and put a little kiss on her wet lips. That kiss was different from the others. Underneath, there was more love than lust. Rhea asked while butterflies were flying in Hera's heart,

"Are you tired?"

She was definitely tired. She had raped by the most powerful god in the universe! She had walk a long way to come to Rhea. She had touched Rhea. Rhea had touched her. The most tired part of her was her mind. Today she had tasted and learned every thoughts and emotions. But she didn't want to end the most meaningful night of her life by sleeping. She didn't even want to think about anything except Rhea anymore. She just wanted to be happy, make her happy, and the lust in Rhea's dark blue eyes was promising a lot of joy for the night,

"No! No, Rhea. Why?"

The older goddess laughed and took her hand, moving towards the cloudy bed. Both of their bodies and hair were completely wet.

"Lie on your back. Relax."

Hera smiled kinky and immediately jumped into the bed. The clouds flew up, dancing around her. The bed was so soft, Hera thought for a moment that she was hanging in the air. Yellow aura wrapped her hips and back when she was fully laid. She leaned her head on the pillow, clasped her hands on her belly and looked at the smiling queen. Rhea slowly entered the bed and sat next to the young goddess. She leaned over her beautiful face, gently caressed her cheek with her fingers, taking them down to her neck, breast, belly and wet public hair. Hera smiled wide as Rhea caressed her nether lips. Lust that filled her again, shouted at her that she was far from tiredness.

When Rhea slipped her two fingers into her slit, the new queen bit her inner lip and groaned weakly. She hoped the fingers would go in immediately, but Rhea held her fingers steady, turned her lustful eyes to her.

"If you were a god... And I had took you in my bed... Would you be with me?"

Hera frowned, unable to make sense of that stupid question. Although she was a goddess, she was in her bed and going crazy for her. If she was a god... She'd marry her!

"S-sure!"

Rhea turned her head to her folds again, sighing. Hera wondered what she was thinking and Rhea turned to her again. Her voice was trembling.

"What if... I give you something only a god can have... Even though you are a goddess... Would you use... that... on my body?"

It was definitely a strange question, but Hera knew what she was talking about. She recalled Zeus' fat member and looked at Rhea's face confusedly, she was waiting for an answer, her cheeks blushed completely. But how? Absolutely... She would... But how? She immediately nodded to the former queen. Rhea blinked several times quickly, looked silly around her and took a deep breath. She threw her pure diamond hair back with both hands, turned to the young goddess.

"Oh! Okay! Um... it can be- it can be shocking. But calm down. It won't do any harm. If... If you don't like it, I can remove it! Okay?"

It was a question of trust, but Hera didn't think for a long time. The queen could harm her more than she could even imagine if she want, and if there was a someone in this universe she really trusted, it was her. When she nodded slightly, Rhea closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths and leaned back to her young slit. She put her fingers on the upper part of her vagina, to the clit. Hera watched her hand curiously over her tits. Suddenly, the senseless fear that filled her body trembled her slightly. A pink aura wrapped her quim, rising up to the queen's wrist. Although Rhea slowly raised her fingers, Hera could still feel her fingers. Her eyes were popped out when she saw the pale, thick part in the color of her own skin between the pink aura.

"Rhea!"

Rhea pulled her hand from it as Hera rose quickly to her hips, taking a deep breath. When the pink aura was completely disintegrated, Hera had the opportunity to examine her new part better. It was certainly something that a god, a male could have. It was 1.5 inches smaller than Zeus' organ and had no balls, but it was still big enough to make every goddess look greedily, making most gods jealous. Hera groaned, reaching for her new organ, but Rhea grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. The queen had a smile on her face, but the lust in her blue eyes could turn a titan into a stone.

"Lie down, Hera! Let me take care of you."

Hera kept staring sheeply at her mother's face for a long time. Did she really want her to have her? With... That? She was living at the farthest point of Olympus for not to be taken by anyone, but was she giving a goddess a cock to been taken with it?

"Rhea! I... I'm not sure, I- Are you sure?"

The mother kissed her as an answer, leaving Hera totally breathless. When she finally retreated, Hera still had the same confused and anxious expression on her face. Rhea stared at the thick organ with longing and lust, licked her lips but still asked. She didn't want to rape her in any possible way.

"I'm sure, Hera. I won't force you to anything. If you want to... I can remove it, if you want?"

Hera finally closed her mouth. She looked at Rhea's pink lips for a while and made up her mind. She certainly didn't want her to. She wanted to feel her immediately. Her mature folds, her plump lips... The most powerful goddess of the entire universe wanted her to fuck her! Lust suppressed all her feelings again,

"No. I..."

Rhea smiled beautifully. Eventually it was swinging and getting bigger in front of her what she had longed for, and the owner was someone she could never ever have imagined. Still, she felt completely happy. If Selene and Cronus were in bed with their shafts, She would choose Hera again. She wanted to show her, her love. Wanted to give her to her. Wanted to feel her in her. She asked in a shaky voice as her cunt soaked again with pleasure,

"How... do you want me? I... I'm all yours..."

Everything was moving faster and more sensual than she had expected. Hera's trembling body was far from dominating, but the appetite of enthusiasm in her green eyes was promising a lot. Hera took a deep breath and slowly put back of her fingers on Rhea's pink cheek. The queen was giving herself to her. She was offering her holy body to her pleasure and the thick cock swaying between Hera's legs was begging for attention. While Rhea was waiting for her answer with deep breaths, Hera slowly slid her thumb down to her pink lower lip and pressed it on her red flesh. No god would dare to imagine those lips around their thickness. Without saying anything or drawing her sharp eyes from Rhea's lips, she slowly laid her back on the cloud bed and ordered to the queen,

"Kiss it."

Rhea looked at the young goddess in surprise for a moment. She thought that she would immediately demand her pussy or even nothing. But Hera wanted her mouth. Even Cronus couldn't ask for it so easily! No! That's what she wanted and Rhea wanted her to have her, and that was exactly what Hera was thinking about.

Without waiting any longer, she slid her knees and body between Rhea's legs, tossed her hair back. She glanced at Hera's green eyes and her sweaty tits, lowering her head onto her new member. She wanted to open her lips immediately, but decided to stroke it first. The first experience was always very strong and Hera could lose her sweet courage. When she wrapped her fingers around the cock, Hera bit her lip to bleed, her whole body trembled with her deep groan. She could feel it! Like a god!

"R-relax, Hera!"

Her trembling voice certainly didn't affect her younger daughter. She couldn't take her eyes away from Rhea's slowly stroking hand back and forth. That was the best miracle she had ever seen. Not even Prometheus' small beings were able to impress her that much.

"I- I- I feel!"

Her shaft was growing more and more at every stroke. In every maneuver of Rhea's hand, the red head was growing with pleasure. Hera squeezed her nipples with both hands, leaving deep marks on her skin again. Her body was running sweat all over the bed. She could already feel the juice filled inside. Could she come like a god too? When she saw the wetness on the red head, her body became paralyzed again.

"Ohh! Rhea!"

Rhea didn't stop, but leaned more and gave her hand more strength and tried to hold the cock tighter. The sooner the first experience resulted, the better. At least Hera would get used to her new thickness and understand very well how it works. Hera put her hand on her wrist, but Rhea immediately took her hand with the other hand and pinned it on her belly.

"Almost there! Hera! C-come!"

When the first wave flipped through the air, Rhea felt a few drops of hot, white cum on her cheek, but didn't mind. She continued stroking the member. She moaned like Hera. Hera's juice spilled around and soaked the bed, her belly, her pink lower lips, and most of all Rhea's hand. Hera shouted for the last time in a shaky voice,

"Oh, Mother Gaia!"

When Rhea pulled her hand, there was still cum dripping from Hera's cock. The young goddess was more fearless than she had expected. Rhea remembered her first time. She had jump out of bed as Gaia's fingers touched her phallus. Rhea was smirking sluty as Hera finally refocused at her face. Rhea took her wet palm into her mouth while Hera was watching her in amazement, pulled out her tongue and licked her daughter's wonderful nectar. Hera's eyebrows were wrinkled and her whole body trembled. Her mother, her queen, was sucking her seeds like a human whore! Rhea saw the incredible lust of the young goddess in her green eyes, lowering her hand without further torture, smiling wide.

"How was it, dear?"

Hera just kept breathing. Was that how every god feel? Did Zeus feel that way when he shoved his cock into her slit? She stared at Rhea's wet pink lips for a long time. No, she wasn't feel like him. Not yet! She quickly pulled her legs and stood up on her knees as Rhea watched in surprise. Without taking her eyes away from the lustful blue eyes, she held her soft but still hard cock, pointing it at the queen like a knife.

"Come here, Rhea."

For a moment, Rhea gawked at Hera's green eyes and the phallus she was holding. Her voice was more dominant than ever. Her real personality under her cute face became more apparent. There was no difference between them. Gaia had dominated her, and she had dominated her sister, Selene. But Hera was completely disrupted that order, and Rhea had absolutely no objections. She quickly approached her on her knees, clenched her body completely against her cock, hugging Hera's neck tightly and kissing her passionately. Before Hera put her arms around her shoulders, she retreated and tried to speak in a strong voice.

"I want you to fuck me, Hera. Don't be gentle. J-just take me as you want!"

Hera couldn't believe what she heard. The queen of the gods, the most powerful goddess of the universe, and their mother wanted her to fuck her as she pleased. The young goddess knew that she would not be gentle, but Rhea's eager consent to it made her cock completely erect again. Hera distracted her thoughts. She was in her bedroom to make her happy, and everything was going to be her way. She gently put her hand on her pure diamond hair, caressed her locks around her fingers.

"Then why don't you kiss it?"

There was no order in her words. More better, there was teasing! There was perversion! Rhea felt her cunt get wet again, immediately getting down on her hands and knees, lifting her ass into the air, put her lips to the head and kissed the warm meat wide. Wet kiss echoed in Rhea's bedroom, and Hera bit her lip hard not to scream with pleasure. She didn't want to show her weakness by moaning. Rhea no doubt wanted her to be strong. She put both hands on her blond hair and pushed her head towards her thick cock. Rhea was out of patience. She completely forgot her position and thoughts, opened her mouth fully and wrapped her plump lips tightly around the throbbing shaft of the new queen. The hard cock closed the gap, Rhea didn't stop until her mouth was full of Hera's flesh. She tried to breathe through her nose and moaned towards the cock that reached the opening of her throat. Hera collapsed on her butt and spread her knees fully as she felt the queen's saliva around her member. She moaned in amazement and pleasure, lowering her half open eyes down, watching the queen's plump lips grasping her thick cock and her blue eyes staring at her, tasting her sweet pre-cum.

"Ohh! Rhea!"

Rhea put her hands on Hera's buttocks, pulling her head back slowly. When the head reached her front teeth, she pushed her head forward again and filled her mouth with half of the shaft. Hera's delicious juice was already dripping into her mouth. She wanted to pull her head back, but this time Hera's hands wouldn't let her, the young queen wanted more by pushing Rhea's head harder, Rhea's mouth filled helplessly. The cock reached to her throat again, but Hera didn't stop and continued to push her head until her mother moaned inwardly. Rhea's eyes watered, her eyebrows wrinkled. She immediately laid her entire body on the bed and loosened her throat so that Hera's cock could easily slip in. Hera kept pulling the head she held firmly in her hair without wasting time. Each time she pulled, her cock warmed more in Rhea's deep and tight breaths, shaking the bodies of the two goddesses with more pleasure.

"F-fuck mother! Your m-mouth! Uhmm!"

When Hera's hands suddenly loosened, Rhea quickly took off her head, rested her forehead on the tip and coughed for a while. Her drooling saliva disappeared in yellow aura.

"R-Rhea?"

She wiped her wet mouth and chin with the back of her hand, raised her head and smiled weakly at Hera's worried eyes.

"No! You are great! Just... Don't hold my head steady, Hera. Move it or... Leave it to me."

Hera bowed her head after Rhea's naughty words and watching her saliva dripping from the edge of her mouth. She definitely wanted to do what she said, but... She didn't want to hurt her,

"R-Rhea... I want it too. I truly do! I just... I don't want to hurt you."

Rhea felt quite regret looking at the worried green eyes of the young goddess. Even if Hera held her head untill she came to her fucking throat, her damn body wouldn't hurt. She sat down on her butt and put a long kiss on Hera's lips. She put her forehead to hers and smiled widely,

"I am the second most powerful being of the universe, Hera. You can't hurt me. With your phallus... You can only make me happy."

Hera looked up at the queen's lustful blue eyes. It was impossible for her to physically harm Rhea, but mental harm was quite possible. Although Rhea tried to encourage her, she didn't want to treat the queen in that way or using her body freely. Maybe that was exactly what her mother wanted. Maybe the dirty thoughts that worried and excited Hera were exactly what Rhea intended. Rhea asked horny, without breaking her smile.

"Wipe out that look, now... And fuck my face..."

Hera didn't wait to answer. She gripped Rhea's diamond blonde hair firmly with both hands again, until her fingers were ached on her palms. When Rhea opened her mouth to groan, she didn't miss the opportunity and lowered her pretty face immediately until her face was level with her cock. Rhea tried to keep up with the lustful force of the young goddess. Without even lying her body in a comfortable position, she opened her mouth widely and filled her mouth up to her throat with Hera's magical cock again. Without releasing her hair, Hera held around her long neck firmly with both hands and began to yanking her head back and forth with tremendous force. Hera did exactly what the older goddess wanted, regardless of the gag and choking sounds. When the throbbing head hit the back of her throat, Rhea's face became livid, her breath stopped and her eyes filled with tears again. She stabbed her nails into both ass cheeks of the young goddess hard.

"S-suck it, suck it, please! Mom- Nnghhh!" Hera groaned and kept ramming cock deep down into her mother's throat and gagging her. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing and feeling. The queen of Olympus allowed her cock to choke her like a cheap brothel whore. The gagging and drowning noises filled the room with Hera's loud groans and growls.

When Hera lifted a hand, Rhea filled her lungs with some fresh air, coughing at her daughter's shaft, trying to breath deeply. Although the thickness was entirely closing all her breathe ways, although Hera was totally inexperienced and harsh, Rhea was as happy as she ever was, and the pleasure that shook her body made her forget her aching throat completely. The young goddess suddenly spanked the naked ass cheek of the older goddess. The slap sound echoed throughout the house, Rhea cried out without removing her mouth, but Hera held her neck tight again, pressed her head to her thick cock, and cut off her scream and breaths.

"Ohhh! Suck it all, you- you b-bitch!"

Hera thought for a moment that she was going to hit the wall with her mother's possible anger, but Rhea's reaction was very different. The queen held Hera's hips tighter and began to fuck her mouth back and forth over her wet prick by herself. In surprise, Hera lifted her hands from her neck, leaving nail marks and put them on her head. Rhea was enjoying her dirty words! She cleared her throat, kept spanking her back while her other hand caressing her mother's wet hair and hoped her voice would come out strong again,

"Yess! Just like that! Keep sucking, you bitch! Choke yourself! Make me come in your... Uhm- F-fuck your throat!"

Rhea increased her speed further, doing exactly what the young goddess wanted. Hera watched her moving head open-mouthed for a while as the choking and gagging sounds filled the room again. She turned her eyes to the moon on the ceiling and her eyes began to get wet with tears of happiness, and murmured a curse again to the ages she spent alone. The goddess, whom she hated throughout her life, suddenly became a purpose for living that shed light on her life. She would definitely marry Zeus. Not for power, but to protect her mother, who was greedily deepthroating her cock. She would marry Zeus, but she would be with her. Every night. Every moment in the future her cursed fate would allow. Not to fuck but to love.

When Hera stood on her knees and pushed Rhea off her shoulders, the queen put her forehead over the yellow aura covering the bed, grabbed her sore neck, and coughed for a long time. She wiped her tears and asked curiously,

"W-why?!"

Hera took a deep breath. She held her hard cock with one hand, and held the older goddess's chin with the other. Rhea stared at her with curious eyes, and Hera spoke in a stone-like voice.

"I want your cunt, Rhea. I want to conquer you! Just like Zeus had conquered me. I will be his wife. And you're gonna be mine!"

Rhea gasped. She wasn't even aware of her ruined throat and her drooling from her mouth. The determination and eager in her daughter's green eyes shone like a sun in her heart. Slowly crawling, she laid her head on the cloud pillow, spreading her legs as wide as she could without taking her blue eyes off from the sharp green eyes, holding her nether lips with both hands and opening her pink wet hole completely for her,

"Come then. Conquer me."

Hera's chin fell down as she watched the queen's wide cunt. Was that a dream? Was it really the goddess of the gods who opened her divinity for her? Could it be another of Hades' trick? No! The glowing blue eyes were too real to be a dream. Even if the whole universe was a lie, what she saw and lived was completely real.

Hera practically attacked her mother, like a wolf jumping on a sheep when she regained consciousness. Rhea moaned, but didn't move at all. Her fingers were still spreading her slit wide for her successor. The young goddess lay on Rhea's fantastic body, pressed her shoulder with one hand, aligned her cock with the other, and pushed it all the way to the base. They both shouted with pleasure and excitement. The sound of the two goddesses must have been heard even in the garden. As Hera began to thrust back and forth, Rhea pulled her hands from her cunt and wrapped her arms around Hera's shoulders. Hera's saliva dripped from her chin, Rhea wrapped her legs tightly around her waist and pulled her young body towards her. For the first time in ages, someone stretched her inner walls. For the first time, she was screaming in lust!

"Ohh! Yes, Hera! F-fuck me! Don't s- Oh Gods!"

Hera couldn't answer except shouting senselessly. She kept slamming her waist to the queen's crotch, buried the throbbing length into her mother's cunt until their public hairs tangled. Her performance could even impress Zeus. Rhea's wide hips buried more into the clouds with every wild thrusts. Her big tits were bouncing back and forth with incredible speed. The soft pain and great pleasure has captured her mind and body. Her lips curved as if to cry at any moment. The most powerful goddess of the universe was crying under her, and Hera had absolutely no intention of stopping. She held Rhea's weak hands tightly and laid them down on her white hair. The size of her breasts was more obvious now and both were moving faster on her pale skin soaked in sweat.

"R-Rhea! Y-your cunt!"

Rhea swiftly raised her head and put a kiss to her lips, biting her lip stiffly, cutting her flesh as Hera didn't pull her head back like a fool. The young goddess moaned painfully as she rescued her lip. Rhea grinned pervertly as she saw anger in her green eyes.

"Take me now! Fuck my- Ohhh! F-fuck me!"

Hera's tight muscles got stronger, but it wasn't enough for Rhea. She lifted her legs from the hips of the young goddess, put them on the bed, spread them until her feet reached to the edges of the bed. She opened her mouth again and shouted something she had never thought of before.

"I Uhm- I want you to... G-gods! Come inside me! Mmm- Make me pregnant! Breed your queen! B-breed your mother! You want a new sis- Ohhh Fuck!"

Suddenly, Hera began to jamming her cock into her so hard that the older goddess could do nothing but shout around senselessly. Rhea's deepest walls spasmed around the thickness. Hera's sweet juices couldn't get her pregnant, but Rhea wanted her to be stronger. Those thrusts that shaking her, burying her holy body to the bed like she was a worthless piece, penetrating her cunt almost painfully showed that she had achieved her goal perfectly. If the holy waves of her daughter could make her pregnant... Rhea wasn't sure she could stop her.

Hera released her queen's hands and held her shoulders tightly. She kept pumping the wet quim so hard that it was as if she wanted to break her mother's waist. The splashing sounds got into the awful sounds in the room. Rhea's inner walls loosened completely around her cock. Hera groaned and looked into the blue eyes of the goddess who was still unconsciously shouting.

"T-take! Take my come- You bitch! You old fucking- Gh- Up your f-fuck- old cunt! Let me-"

Her thick cum quickly filled her phallus, didn't allow her to finish her dirty words. As Rhea watched the cock with her crimson face fucking her sore cunt in and out, Hera clasped her queen's neck tightly and hugged her. Their sweat-soaked bodies and their holinesses soaked with thick nectar clung tightly together. Rhea pressed her daughter's head to her shoulder with one hand and gripped her butt with the other and helped her to thrust in her deeply with her last strength,

"Yes! Yes! Please- Fuck! Me! Fill! Me! Damn it! Hera!"

Her daughter's orgasm exploded into her vagina before her begs ended. The intense smell of lily suppressed the smell of sweat and juices in the bedroom. Rhea couldn't even breathe as her wide quim was flooded with her daughter's juices. Hera was no different from her. There was no sense of domination on her crimson face. Her mind could not perceive what she had been through for a long time. Her ejaculation run out of Rhea's sore nether lips, leaped around, soaked their crotches and the bed. Both were too tired to shout, but Hera's cum was still flowing. The queen's divinity was so full like Hera was pushing her cock into a bottle of water, filling the room with wet sounds. Love and gratitude flowed from the dark blue eyes of the older goddess who gently held her daughter's cheek. Hera didn't wait for the last waves, leaving her phallus in her, laying on her, pressing her cheek on Rhea's big breast. She had found the most beautiful feelings she had ever looked for in a place she had never expected. The tears of happiness flowing through her green eyes fell on the breast of the goddess, swelling with breath. She could sleep where she was. No! She could die! The queen's cunt that filled with her hot cum was the summit of her life.

Rhea caressed her daughter's wet head as she tried to sense every drop that was dripping into her. The reason of waters that filled her eyes was more regret than happiness. Zeus raped her like an animal, and all she could do was listen to her sobs from her sphere.

"I'm sorry, Hera..."

Hera's mind was too tired to even wonder why. There was no reason to be sad.

"Hm... don't be..."

"It was me. Damn... I sent Zeus... to... you."

Hera couldn't understand what she had heard for a while, but her eyes opened wide as she recounted her words. She clenched her teeth, forced her thrilled body to raise, blood drained from her cheeks,

"W-What?!"

Rhea gasped, slowly straightening up on her butt like Hera. She felt compelled to tell her. Hera would learn sooner or later, and the sooner she learned, the better. She was afraid to even look at her own daughter's firing green eyes. Hera would surely be the most powerful goddess in the universe. When she finally raised her blue eyes up to hers, tears slipped from her eyelashes.

"I... I'm so sorry, Hera. I... I sent him to you."

Unable to finish her words, Hera put her hands on her shoulders, held her tightly and shook her body hard.

"What?! Why!"

Rhea felt sorry for Hera, she felt remorseful, but that was the only way.

"You're the only one who can stop her, Hera! Help him! Every day he become more powerful and more hateful! It's time for him to be responsible! Our fates! Our lives, cloaking on his. Before he rain fire upon all of us, you have to-"

Hera didn't even know what to do except shout senselessly. Her nails unconsciously drew her own thighs. All she ever had was another fucking plan after all. Maybe Zeus would never touch her. Rhea would never spread her legs for her. Disappointment and all the pain that stabbed her heart returned. The tears of happiness mixed with the tears of pain flowing rapidly.

"Damn it... Hera!"

Rhea reached for a hug, but all she felt was deep pain in her cheek. Her wet hair was thrown into her face. Her head turned to right, and Hera barked before she could control herself again.

"You whore! You broke my heart!"

She raised her hand again to slap her, but Rhea was ready this time. The queen gripped her wrist, pressed her body against her, hugging her tightly while Hera was cursing and sobbing loudly,

"No! Leave me! Y-you cunt! Oh my-"

Rhea squeezed her teeth to keep from crying, her eyes tightened as Hera's shoulders trembled with hurtful sobs. She could imagine how the young goddess felt, and even empathy was enough to crush her heart.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry! I'm so sorry."

Hera stopped trying to come out of the strong arms of the old goddess. Her body and mind were too weak to do anything. It was the same person who darkened her life and enlightened her life. Her shoulder, which she had just licked happily, was now watering with her tears. She felt like an idiot. She hated Rhea for being weak, but now she was even too weak to be a damn goddess. Humans prayed to the gods in their difficult times. The gods usually only laugh at their wishes, but these worthless beings still felt happy. Because meaningless prayers were a hope for them. A petty light in the fully dark. But there was no hope for a goddess. Serenity was a great luxury. Hera thought for a moment that she had found it, but her mother's short words were enough to crush her softened soul from her pathetic body.

"...Why me?"

Rhea squeezed her young body harder, trying to keep her voice calm,

"Because... you're the only hope, Hera. Because I don't want you to be like me. I promise you, Hera. You will be the real ruler."

Hera ignored the answer and kept weeping silently in her arms for a long time. She already knew what Rhea was thinking. The damned goddess reminded her of her motives at every moment today. She thought she had an important role in history, but Hera couldn't find any reason for it. She couldn't even feel more valuable than a human. She didn't even care. The only thing that pierced her heart was Rhea's fading light.

"Is that why... You took care of me."

"W-What? No!"

Rhea couldn’t decide for how to react for a moment. Every time she embraced her, Zeus never crossed her mind! Her feelings for her were the deepest emotions she had shown through the ages, and now, Hera was considering Rhea's burning love for her as a symbol of her betrayal. No! Although Hera protested by throwing her head back, Rhea held both her cheeks with her strong hands, forcing her to look at her.

"I swear to earth and sky above- Damn it! My feelings for you are real! I... I love you with all my heart and mind!"

Hera stopped fluttering between her hands, but her sobs and tears continued to chop her mother's heart like a dagger. She was crying like a child, and... the shiny little drops on Rhea's eyelashes told her that she was sincere. Her mind was too tired to be clever anymore. Right now, even a human could have easily kill her. The smell of lily, sweat and juices in the room was making her sad, not happy anymore. She wanted to go out immediately. Sadly, she thought she would leave the house with happy feelings, but her fate would not allow it. Rhea brought her pink lips closer for a kiss, but Hera tilted her head with all her might.

"T-that... Remove it!"

Rhea knew exactly what she was talking about. The magical phallus was still swinging between her legs. She was already missing the touches of the young goddess and... Should she leave her last hope that illuminated her life like that? She shook her head slowly.

"No."

Hera stared angry at the blue eyes in surprise. Damn it! She was a goddess! That damn cock was just reminding her... and she had no idea how to remove it without Rhea's intervention.

"Rhea! Remove it!"

"No!"

Hera clenched her teeth so furiously that she thought they'd break.

"DO IT, YOU WHORE!"

Rhea raised her hand, but this time Hera was ready. She grasped her arm like Rhea had grasped hers, but she wasn't as strong as her. Still, Rhea's hand slammed down into her face, her sharp nails scratching her cheek. Hera threw herself at her mother in anger, pinned Rhea's body back to the bed, grasped her wet hair firmly. Rhea hissed through her teeth, tried to raise her body but Hera rammed her back onto the wet clouds again. As Rhea fluttered underneath, Hera stuck her body between her legs, leaving her mother helpless. Actually, she wasn't desperate. If she wanted to, she could push her daughter off until she hit the moon on the ceiling, but she didn't. With both hands, she held Hera's wrists, firmly grasping her neck.

"I'm not a whore!"

She wasn't. Even Hera had fucked her quim and throat like she was a cheap whore, but damn it! She wasn't. When Uranus tried to rape her, she had showed her anger until all the earth and sky shook with her voice. Even Cronus was afraid of having her unwillingly. Hera still squeezed her throat as if she could kill her, but Rhea's hands relaxed.

"It's... For you."

Hera's tears fell on her forehead. Her red wet eyes were more painful for Rhea than Tartarus. Suddenly, Hera released her neck, lowered her forehead to her breasts, hit a fist on the bed. Rhea watched her young body sobbing for a long time without moving. The moon continued to rotate on the ceiling and the night was at its darkest. Rhea had never been away from her duties for so long. She had to look at the sphere and watch the earth. She had to watch people's endless wars, learn about their relationships, to protect the earth from Underworld and the foreign gods. She had to go to the garden and listen to the birds that brought news from all the lands. But while her daughter was weeping on her chest for her cursed fate, all she did was put her arms around her.

"I love you, Hera... More than anything."

For Hera, there was no choice but to believe. Even if she was lying and manipulative, she had no choice. Whatever a human felt when praying to the gods, she was feeling same. The only way to continue her helpless and pathetic life was the voice of Rhea. She lifted her head slowly, sat down on her butt, wiped her tears with the back of her hand, speaking in a trembling voice as she looked into Rhea's wet eyes.

"Please don't leave me...alone...anymore, okay?"

Her words were utterly meaningless, there were far more important questions to ask but Hera couldn't think of anything else to say. She was completely under the control of Rhea. Completely under her command. Rhea straightened, gently placing her hand over the bleeding bruises on her cheek, placing a kiss on her trembling lips. Hera didn't oppose or respond to her lips.

"Even if earth and sky fall apart."

Hera sobbed for the last time when she held her tightly, and this time she responded, wrapping her arms around her neck. Even if they turned to stone in this way, Hera would have no objections. The old goddess was her twin. Even their souls that were warming with sadness were the same. Even Gaia couldn't create this unity. Perhaps Olympus wasn't the summit. Perhaps there was a greater power that ruled the gods, just as the gods ruled the humans. Whoever the power was, or whatever, should have looked at them and smiled. Even they couldn't be so heartless.

"Do you want to use it again?"

The young goddess frowned, but her phallus caressing Rhea's belly was regaining strength, and Hera was furious for it. Lust was still warming her heart. Rhea's arms relaxed, she slowly laid herself on the bed, tossing her arms aside. Hera caressed her perfectly mature body with her eyes for a long time. Her slit was still dropping cum on the bed. She tried to ignore the completely hardened cock, replied.

"N-no. Remove it... Please."

Rhea noticed his enthusiasm in his voice very clearly. A part of her wanted to avoid disturbing the young goddess any more and to let her sleep, but her other part... She wanted to be punished. As Hera watch her in surprise, Rhea slowly roll around on the bed, leaned her sweaty forehead on the pillow, laid her big breasts completely on the wet bed, straightened her lower back, slightly buried her knees and lifted her butt to Hera.

She wasn't looking to the face of the young goddess, but she knew exactly what she sees and how she felt. Hera couldn't get her trembling green pupils from the pink little spot between her mother's red cheeks. This is madness! The queen really wanted to give her forbidden hole to her? Her heart was filled with fear and lust, but her cock was even harder than a stone. Rhea licked her saliva dripping from her mouth over her lips, and wanted to encourage Hera with her trembling voice.

"I... Want you to... F-fuck my ass, Hera..."

"M-mother! I can't!"

Despite what her daughter had said, Rhea felt her warm palms on both cheeks, slightly startled. She spread her legs more, raised her hips further. She could guess her appearance. Although she is the most powerful goddess of the universe, she was really like a cheap human whore now.

"P-please do it, Hera! Oh... I want it!"

Hera couldn't look any further, plunging her nails into Rhea's hips, closing her eyes tightly and trying to control her shaking body. She had brutally jammed the quim and mouth of the same goddess, but that was something else.

"I c-can't! It's forbidden!"

Rhea pressed her lips to avoid laughing. Her tight hole was once Gaia's favorite. The only reason it was considered forbidden was because Gaia wanted to make humans and gods reproduce more. Rhea initially thought it was a stupid idea, but this little ban of the damn goddess really worked. Nevertheless, even after her own law, she continued to fuck Rhea's ass.

"Not for us, Hera. Nobody watches us. Nobody will find out our secret. And I... I want you to fuck me in the ass!"

She could feel Hera's increasing warm breath on her back, but the young goddess was still hesitating. Rhea really wanted this. She was longing for Gaia and Selene's thrusts to her back entrance. There was always pain, but it was insignificant beside great pleasure. Rhea felt anger as Hera moaned and pulled her hands from her cheeks. She immediately put her hands on her ass cheeks and parted them entirely. She looked over her shoulder at her daughter. Hera's body was wanted her ass so bad! She frowned and shook Hera in a hard voice. With each word, her green eyes grew larger.

"Fucking do it, Hera! I'm your queen and I'm ordering you to fuck me in the ass hard! Don't care about me! Punish me! I told Zeus to rape you! Are you going to let me get away with it? Let a whore like me-"

When Hera shuddered and quickly gripped her cheeks again, Rhea fell silent and watched her. While the young goddess held her cock firmly and pointed it to her hole, Rhea spread her cheeks fully and tightened her body hard so as not to slip over the bed. The thickness that began to dry would definitely hurt her, but the goddess of the gods didn't care. That's exactly what she wanted. When Hera pushed her cock into her tight hole with all her might, the tip went into hole with short but deep pain. Rhea admired her daughter's strength, but when the pain attacked, her blue eyes widened completely, burying her mouth in the pillow and screaming her lungs out to not to scare Hera.

Hera showed her inexperience by hurting her. Tears flowed from Rhea's eyes as she painfully forced her entire length at once in her stretching rear until the deep spasmed tightness slowed her down. Her begging walls scared Rhea for a moment. She could no longer hold her body steady. Hera roared like a lioness, lifted the queen's hands from her cheeks and threw them to her sides. She held her thin waist firmly, shaking her pale body, pulling her cock back until the tip reached the entrance, pushing it all the way to the base while the queen shouted to the pillow again.

Rhea's head hit the vines on the wall this time, but she didn't even feel it. It was as if her heart and mind were shaking in her tight hole with Hera's brutal thrust. She wanted to look up and watch her daughter slit her ass, but she could do nothing but shout at the pillow. She put her hands on the vines at the walls and squeezed them as if to rip them off. Fortunately, the vines were strong enough.

When the young goddess painfully stretched her back walls for the third time, Rhea had to lay her weak body completely on the bed.

"M-mother! Y-you Uhhh so tight!"

Hera was no different from her mother. Her mind and heart were all prisoners of lust. How could something so pleasurable be forbidden! The inner walls of her queen, which made her cock incredibly throbbing, were even more magnificent from her wet quim. As Hera measured the depth and tightness of her back hole, Rhea was simply holding the vines tightly, burying her head fully on the pillow, shouting and crying. For a moment, Hera looked at the queen's quivering pink body and the red entrance that squeezed her cock, but she immediately destroyed her sense of empathy. She had asked for it herself! And punishing her... Hera didn't care about Zeus right now, but Rhea managed to turn all her anger into lust.

As Rhea continued to shout with pleasure, shed tears with happiness and pain, Hera completely turned away from pity. She began to move her hips back and forth, fucking the queen's unbelievable tight asshole as deep as she could, until Rhea's pathetic shouts dry her sore throat. Rhea was now completely lying on the bed, and Hera didn't like that position. Holding her thin waist tightly with one hand and lifting it from the bed, with her other hand she twisted her long white hair, stuck to her back with sweat, two times around her wrist, hold her strands tightly and pulled her head up.

Rhea had to lift her head from the pillow in surprise and pain. She was now shouting to the ceiling. Hera pulled her head towards her without interrupting her thrust and turned her crimson face to her. Rhea continued to groan and try to reach Hera's tight hand around her head, Hera first licked her sweaty armpit for once and then began to lick her plump lips soaked with drools and tears. She raised her hand from her waist, holding the queen's cheek and fixing her head to herself. She covered her mouth with her lips completely and gave all her strength to her hips.

The first waters that wetted her rear made it easier to thrust in and out, but Rhea kept shouting at her daughter's mouth. Her big cheeks swayed cutely each time Hera penetrated her walls. After Hera stopped Rhea's shouts, the queen's bedroom was completely silent now, except for deep moans and satisfying slapping sounds. After Hera's numerous deep thrusts, Rhea's shouts began to diminish, and her moaning of pleasure increased.

Hera spread her lips to have some fun with her, and smirked as Rhea grimaced. She could certainly feel that she now had her completely. She was taking the queen title by fucking her ass like she is a worthless whore.

"Y-you like it, whore?"

Rhea didn't answer, she just kept moaning with every thrust. Hera certainly knew that she couldn't speak as naughty as her and tried to force her further.

"Tell me! Your daughter fucks you! The queen gives her ass to the most worthless goddess! F-fuck- Tell me!"

Rhea continued to moan and began delirious. Her half-closed eyes caused Hera to pour more cum again into her sore hole.

"I... Just fuck me... Hera... P-please! Fuck... my forbidden old ass. Bang my holy body. while I... faint in bed... you... split my ass in half... p-please. "

Hera quickly did as she said, put her miserable body back on the bed, leaned her head on the pillow, spread her legs completely. As the queen lay unconscious on the bed, Hera softly straightened on her butt, putting both hands on her hips. Rhea just groaned weakly when she slapped her cheek hard. The queen of the earth didn't think lust would be that strong. Her longing of pleasure over the ages paralyzed her body so she couldn't move as her daughter jammed her hole raw, thrust after thrust. Hera murmured a curse and slapped her same hip hard for the second time. And the third time. Rhea didn't even react when she felt the fourth.

Rhea smiled weakly as Hera leaned over her face anxiously to check her.

"I'm okay... Hera... don't stop."

Hera clenched her teeth not to kiss her. No, she wouldn't be nice to her. Not this time. She put her hand on her wet head and buried her cheek in pillow more, contiuned to slide the entire length in and out of her ass. Eventually, she had lost her strength, Rhea's walls had loosened, but they were still prisoners of lust.

"You are not a whore, Mother. You are just my whore."

Rhea didn't want to get angry again and left her alone with her body. She was completely submissive for tonight, but if Hera was really making plans for a future expedition, Rhea would have a nice surprise for her. The idea of having her young and inexperienced body made her smile again.

Hera put both hands on her shoulders and continued to fuck her completely loosened hole with all her remaining strength. She knew by heart all the curves of the queen's sore hole. Her red ass cheeks continued to tremble with every stroke. The loudest thing in the queen's bedroom was the wet slapping sounds of her ass. Hera moaned loudly, as her cum began to fill her throbbing cock with great force. Rhea spoke with a weak voice before Hera started pouring.

"N-no. Get out of my ass."

Hera grinned. Was she serious? There was nothing she could offer now. She wouldn't even prefer her cunt to fill her tight hole. She wondered anyway. She no longer thrusted but kept her cock inside her mother.

"Yes?"

"I... I want you to come to my face..."

"What?! I mean... Why?"

"...You'll understand."

Hera again shocked, her lips slowly spread apart. It was an interesting idea to completely soak the fantastic face of the old goddess after fucking her hole. Maybe it wouldn't have any pleasure, but... The feeling of possession, dominance, conquering her body completely, marking her beautiful face that who she belongs to...

She rose quickly and took off her phallus finally. Her drops sprang from the queen's slowly closing hole, absolutely ruined. She bent down before turning her over and kissed both butt cheeks as if to thanks to them. She gripped her pale legs as Rhea moaned and quickly rolled her queen, pulling her body down. Her head separated from the pillow and came to the middle of the wet bed. Her wet pale diamond strands scattered over her head like a majestic crown. While Rhea watched her with her blue tired eyes, Hera quickly sat gently on her big breasts, holding both of her hands and fixing them with one hand over her shining hair above her head. She gently bent her waist toward her perfect face and stared at her mother's face for a long time. She watched with admiration, her pink lips, little nose, red soft cheeks and big blue eyes that she would soon soak. She hated this goddess, but right now... She wanted to be exactly like her.

"I love you, Rhea."

As they stared at each other in a rather awkward position, their eyes began to fill again, but Rhea took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm yours... You're mine."

Hera smiled beautifully and finally sighed.

"Open your mouth, please."

Rhea slowly did as she said, opening her mouth slightly. Her jaw was too tired to open, but Hera didn't protest, pointing her cock at the center of her beautiful face, gently grasping the queen's hands with one hand and squeezing her phallus with the other, and stroking back and forth. Her mother's beautiful face was as effective as her quim. She was ejaculating just by looking at her, and for a moment she pitied the other gods.

Hera clenched her teeth with pleasure, while Rhea looked at her green eyes with tired eyes. When the young goddess groaned, the hot, pressured wave fell out of her new part and hit the queen's nose and cheek, while Rhea calmly watched. The second thick wave, fell on her mother's plump lips and tongue, Hera's third shot sprang up to her forehead. Rhea closed her eyes, leaving her mouth open, Hera continued moaning. Her flowing cum soaked the queen's eyelids, yellow eyelashes, ears, white sweaty strands on her forehead regularly. Rhea swallowed the sweet juice and smiled weakly while the young goddess continued to soak her face. Finally, as the last drops fell on the queen's neck, the fantastic face of the old goddess was completely wet with her daughter's cum marks. As she licked her mouth with her tongue like a whore, Hera reached over, cleared her eyes with her thumbs, and began to help her. She greedily licked her forehead, cheeks, nose, eyelashes. When the tongues found each other, the two goddesses continued to kiss for a long time. Finally, Hera slid over her cum-filled mother, kissing her shoulder.

"Thank you, Rhea."

Rhea smiled without opening her eyes. Maybe she finally found the cure for her cursed life in the arms of this young goddess. Hera wasn't even aware, but Gaia's angry blue eyes on the ceiling had watched them as she covered her face with her juices. Perhaps her jealousy would eventually make her set foot on Olympus. Rhea murmured to the young goddess who tried to sleep while smiling at her mother.

"Tell me, Hera. Do you want to fuck a much older cunt?"

Gaia's eyes disappeared immediately, Hera frowned, and Rhea laughed for a long time.


End file.
